One Last Turnabout
by Kaze-Sensei
Summary: A high profile case, the details of which are trying to be kept hidden from the public's eye, puts the entire nation on edge as tensions rise between foreign countries. Athena, against the better wishes of her boss, decides to take on the role as defense attorney for this case despite knowing fully well what the risks are should she fail: war, or her life.


"C'mon, move! Gunshot patient coming through!"

"Preparing blood transfusion."

"Doctor, big problem. All of the other ORs are either in use or not prepped because of that 18-wheeler accident from earlier."

"Are you kidding me? The paramedics brought her to this hospital, and now what do they expect us to do, operate on her in the fricken hallway? Ugh, we have no time for this! Put in a request for an OR stat. I don't care if you have to bump off a kid with a broken leg. She's losing too much blood, and at this rate she could go into hemorrhagic shock!"

"Yes, Doctor!"

As all of this commotion was taking place around her, the young lady on the gurney let out a groan as she was sped through the Emergency Department of Hickfield Clinic, her vision slowly fading before her very eyes. She fought to remain conscious, but it was gradually becoming a losing battle. The pain from her wound, sticky with blood, couldn't even be felt anymore. Maybe she really was going to die.

"-ey! H-Hey!" The doctor called to her. She almost couldn't hear him. "Stay with us, alright? It'll be just a little longer, but we're definitely going to start treating you soon! Can you tell us your name?"

She groaned, her eyelids growing heavier by the minute. "…mm."

The doctor turned to one of his nurses. "Patient is still unresponsive. Are her vital signs ready yet?"

"Blood pressure is 50/30, oxygen saturation is 84, and pulse is 48."

"That's not good. If those numbers continue to drop, she'll go into cardiac arrest. Where the hell are her X-rays?!"

"Someone page the trauma surgeon!"

She was feeling so tired and weak, and it was becoming rather hard to stay awake any longer. Surely, the doctors wouldn't mind if she just closed her eyes for a little while…

The heart monitor suddenly beeped loudly as her vitals dropped, and the nurses and doctors quickly sprang into action.

"Her condition is worsening!"

"We can't use the defibrillator until we're sure there aren't any bullets in her!"

"Ugh, fine! I'm starting CPR right now!"

As the doctor began doing chest compressions on the young woman, another person ran into the room carrying a folder under his arm. He paused when he saw the chaotic scene taking place before him until a nurse grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Dr. Imij, it's about time you showed up!"

"Well sorry, these things take time to develop. Anyway, I have the results from her X-Ray and CT scan right here. Also, someone order an OR?"

"Yes, did it finally go through?"

"Dr. Cidem took care of that. He should be coming in right…ah, here he is."

"Did you also order one trauma surgeon as well?"

"This is no time for jokes, Dr. Cidem!"

"Sheesh, just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Can I have the patient's chart?"

"I have a pulse! Quick, intubate the patient!"

"Here's the chart. Patient is a young female, Athena Cykes, age 19. She was brought in approximately fifteen minutes ago by ambulance. She was shot twice in the chest and once in the abdomen, but we can't pinpoint where exactly the damage was done or how extensive it is, at least until we take a look at the X-Rays and CT scans. She's lost a significant amount of blood and we had to do a blood transfusion. She went into cardiac arrest at 7:35 for three minutes, so further injuries are possible. We have to treat the damage stat and stabilize her before anymore problems arise from this."

"10-4. Fire up the computer and let's take a look at what we're dealing with. In the meantime, there's an OR with our name on it, so go get it prepped. Also page the anesthesiologist. Hm…" He eyed the doctor keeping watch over Athena's vital signs. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"M-Me? I started my residency a few months ago. I'm Dr. Seth Scope."

"That's some unfortunate naming. Very well, rookie. I'm M.D. Cidem…M.D. Chief trauma surgeon here at Hickfield. Now then…" He glanced down at Athena. "This may not be a walk in the park, but as long as you keep fighting, then we'll both come out of this with smiles on our faces. Stay strong, alright?"

Athena just looked up at the ceiling, her eyelids slowly closing again as her chest slowly rose and fell with each small breath she took. Just before her vision faded to black once more, she swore she saw the face of her departed mother smiling gently at her, her hand held out as if beckoning for her daughter to come to her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hickfield Clinic's waiting area, a couple attorneys were lounging about restlessly in the chairs, trying to find something to pass the time as one of their own was fighting for her life beyond the double doors of the emergency room. The T.V. in the room was currently broadcasting the weather until it switched over to the news with the evening's top story.

"A shooting at the local courthouse during the trial of an international defendant," She said in her professional journalism voice. "Unfortunately, due to the nature of this trial and the circumstances, we cannot disclose certain details at this current time. However, I am getting reports that there was at least one casualty at the shooting who is now in critical condition, and that a suspect hasn't been apprehended. The defendant has been taken back into custody where he will be placed under strict monitoring. Here with me now is the lead detective on this case. Your thoughts, detective?"

"Uh…yeah, we definitely weren't expecting something like this to happen. Everyone was screened for weapons before entering the courtroom…but we're working hard to crack down on this guy right now, pal! We won't let him get away!"

"Excuse me," One attorney, a certain Apollo Justice, called over to the receptionist. "Do you mind changing the channel?"

"Apollo…"

"Sorry, Mr. Wright, but I've already heard enough of this. It's nothing I haven't seen already. I mean…sh-she was…r-ri-right there next to me when it...it…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, his composure crumbling as he buried his face in his hands.

Phoenix frowned and sat closer to his subordinate so he could comfort him. Apollo's entire body shook from muffled sobs as he muttered curse words under his breath, and Phoenix felt completely helpless as all he could do was pat his shoulder and try to tell him that everything would be okay. But Apollo would have none of that.

"It's not going to be okay!" He cried out and he banged his fists on his knees. "Athena's my junior, and I should be the one looking out for her. I should have seen the shooter, should have warned her or pushed her out of the way…I should be the one in there, not Athena!"

"Apollo, get a hold of yourself." Phoenix sternly replied, lightly tugging on the younger man's shoulder so he could get a look at his face. He stared deeply into his bloodshot eyes as he spoke, "Neither of you should be in there on an operating table. This was just an unexpected turn of events that no one saw coming, and if the police couldn't even see the shooter, then how could you? So stop blaming yourself for something beyond your control!"

Apollo sniffled. "M-Mr. Wright…"

Phoenix sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell. I just…hate that this happened. I'm your boss so I feel responsible for the both of you guys' wellbeing. And I let her take this case even though…I was warned about it."

"…What do you mean?"

"SILENCE!"

The two men jumped at the loud, forceful voice and turned around to see none other than Prosecutor Blackquill towering over an obviously shaken receptionist. There was fire in his eyes as he glared down at her, and it was clear what his intentions were.

"I-I'm sorry, sir…but we're not allowing anyone back there at this time…"

"I refuse to put up with this farce any longer. Prepare to be cut down by my blade!" To make himself more menacing, the prosecutor attempted to make it look like he was going to draw a katana even though there was no sort of weapon strapped to his side.

"…Marge, call security. Or psychology. Anybody."

"No matter the foe, I will not be defeated today!"

Apollo slumped down in his chair. "Well, Prosecutor Blackquill's as charming as ever."

"I think he's as perturbed about this whole ordeal as we are. He just…expresses it differently." Phoenix shook his head.

"Daddy…" At that moment, Trucy came running towards him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Sweetie. Did you find out anything?"

"It's true. They're not letting anyone back there. I even asked the receptionist, but she said that Thena's in surgery, so she doesn't have a room yet. Prosecutor Blackquill couldn't even visit her even if he tried…"

"I think he's already trying hard enough…" Apollo muttered.

Trucy started to cry. "Why did this happen to her, Daddy? Thena was innocent! She was only defending her client!"

Phoenix felt a lump in his throat as he held his daughter close to him. "I don't know, Truce. But…I promise you that we'll do whatever it takes to make sure justice is carried out."

All of a sudden, Phoenix felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he let his daughter go to turn around and see who it was. Never before had he ever felt such conflicting emotions upon seeing this person until now.

"…Wright."

"Edgeworth…"

Miles toyed with his glasses as he searched for some words of condolences to say, but the grave expression on his face said more than anything else. It was as if he knew this was all going to happen, and he was absolutely devastated that it did.

"Wright…I'm probably not the first to say this, but I really am sorry about what happened to your underling." He said. "Rest assured, we're investigating closely with the Police Department and have only the finest officers working to find the perpetrator. We will catch him."

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix paused, closing his eyes. He bowed his head down and curled his hands into fists. "You were right. About all of this. I should have listened to you."

Miles didn't respond. He just crossed his arms and looked the other way. From afar, Apollo overheard what Phoenix had said, and that caused him to raise his eyebrows. What did his boss mean by that? Did he know something about this case that he didn't? What was Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth right about?

Apollo was about to open his mouth and say something when a doctor donned in his scrubs suddenly walked through the double doors, a pale expression on his face. He probably had just come out of surgery, for he was still wearing his surgical cap and covering around his shoes, and his mask hung loosely around his neck.

"Is the family of Athena Cykes in here?" He asked.

Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at each other.

"We're…kind of her family." Phoenix spoke up.

The doctor stared at them for a long time, but finally just nodded. "Good enough for me. My name is M.D. Cidem, trauma surgeon. I'm responsible for treating—"

"How is she?" Blackquill interrupted him, narrowing his eyebrows at the man.

Cidem lowered his gaze to the ground, his expression darkened. Finally, with a sigh, he opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was slow and slightly broke when he managed to get the words out, "I'm afraid I have bad news…"


End file.
